


Day One

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>005/365 - It's the first day of term and Sirius isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

The bundle of blankets twitched and an incoherent sound came from beneath them; three of the marauders rolled their eyes.

"When do you plan on getting up?" Remus was perched cross legged on his bed, satchel packed and stomach rumbling for breakfast.

"Never," said the muffled voice beneath the blankets.

James sighed and leaned against the bed post, arms crossed. "Sirius, this is stupid. I'm starving and we're already late for breakfast. Get up!"

The mound of blankets shifted and a set of blue eyes appeared between a fold. "I'm not prepared for this, James. No one said this was happening as soon as it has, and I'll be damned if I agree to this madness."

"For Christ's sake, Padfoot!" Remus unfolded himself from the bed with a growl and whipped the mound of blankets from the bed, revealing Sirius' foetal position to the cool morning air. "It's the first day of term, get over it!"


End file.
